Un Menu di Amore
by La Chatte de la Musique
Summary: Antonio and Lovina are owners of a tiny Italian restaurant. What adventures are to come in their life together? A collection of one shots. SpainxF!S.Italy - contains swearing.
1. Fettucini Alfredo

Italian Words/Phrases:

Ti amo- I love you

Spanish Words/Phrases:

Te quiero

* * *

Lovina sat on the couch with her feet on the coffee table as she heard the sound of water coming from the kitchen. Feliciana and Ludwig, her sister's boyfriend, had just come over to try out a new addition to their Italian restaurant's menu. Fettucini Alfredo was going to be added to the new menu. It had been just as delicious as the two sisters had said it would be. Lovina shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. She was wearing a pink blouse and a denim skirt, her hair was down and she had a pink headband on which kept her brown curls away from her face. Lovina frowned.

That stupid potato bastard! He had taken her sister away from her! Feliciana was such a cute younger sister, if that potato bastard hurt her in any way, she would kill him. Lovina hesitated, did she tell Ludwig that yet? She sighed in relief as she remembered the time she had been drunk. Lovina had flipped the finger at the poor German while telling him that if he hurt Feli in any way, she would cut his sausage into little pieces. Lovina smiled. That was a great moment, Ludwig's face had gone pale as Feliciana had come out from the bathroom to meet him.

The sound of water stopped and Lovina heard footsteps come out from the kitchen. "Lovi! I finished doing the dishes!" A cheerful man's voice said while it came closer to the Italian girl, Lovina rolled her eyes at his nickname for her as she felt blood rush to her face. The Spanish man hugged her from behind the couch and she felt as though her face was about to explode. "Damnit Antonio! Get off of me!" She wriggled out of his clutch and moved a little away. Was this bastard trying to kill her? She was already struggling with the fact that she lived with him. The Spaniard sat next to her, revealing his green eyes and messy brown hair. His red shirt was clean and his pair of jeans were messy with mud. Antonio's face was slightly hurt but remained optimistic. "Why? I thought I deserved a hug Lovi? Please?" He brought his face closer to hers and Lovina turned away. Why was he embarrassing her? Even though they were alone and lived in the same apartment, it was incredibly embarrassing.

"Fine." She snapped and hugged the man with a face as red as a tomato. Antonio's smiled as the girl hugged him, Lovina quickly kissed him on the lips making the man embarrassed as well. "Heh. That counts as your reward then!" She gave a teasing smile while moving closer to the red faced man. Picking up the a book on the coffee table, she rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Are you angry Lovi?" Antonio asked with a kind and gentle voice as usual, Lovina was caught off guard. How did he know she was angry?

"Angry about what?" She replied calmly.

"Feli and Ludwig."

"Of course I am stupid! I'm outraged! That potato bastard has my sister!" She sighed and opened her eyes to find the Spaniard staring at her, Antonio chuckled and Lovina felt a part of herself annoyed, she had lost her temper again. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're angry Lovi." Antonio touched her hair and Lovina jumped up from embarrassment.

"Stop calling me cute!" She put her hands on her waist and then grabbed his face with both of her hands. Antonio seemed puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever." She brought her head down so that she could stare at his face, she put one hand on his forehead. No fever.

"Why would I have a fever?"

"You're acting weird. Hm... Maybe you need sleep..."

"Sleep? It's not even midnight yet!"

"We have to get up early though remember? We have to pick up more tomatoes for the restaurant and we have to start cooking again!" She grabbed his large tan hands and tried pulling him off the couch, she halted as she saw a large cut on his hand. Her eyes widened. "What happened to your hand? Stay here bastard!" She ran quickly into the bathroom to get the first aid kit while muttering cuss words, and then came back towards the Spaniard. "Well?"

"I was just cleaning up the dishes and the knife cut me. It's just a tiny cut Lovi. Don't worry." Antonio chuckled as the Italian girl moved her curly hair out of the way as she put the alcohol on his wound. "I have to worry stupid. What kind of idiot wouldn't?" She was stressed as she saw the wound on his hand, "I should have helped you out when you were doing the dishes. I'll do the dishes from now on okay? You touch them, you die." She pointed a finger at him and then placed the band-aid on his cut and he chuckled at the small girl.

"You don't need to Lovi. Thank you for being so worried though. You really are cute when you're scared." Lovina felt blood rush to her face as Antonio grinned at her concern.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't worried!" She picked up the first aid kit from the ground and started walking towards the bathroom quickly trying to hide her reaction, "It's just that... Er... Well... If you were hurt, how would I make the food tomorrow? You're the chef remember?" She put the kit in the drawer and walked back out to find herself being picked up by the tall Spaniard. "What the fuck? What are you doing?" Lovina's face became as red as a tomato once again and she started to smile as he spun her around and brought her near the door of the bedroom. Antonio paused, "Te quiero..." He kissed her lips softly and she felt her face became red. "Ti amo, Antonio."

* * *

Ta da! Well, review! This is really different... I've never written one shots before so tell me what you think! See you in the next one shot chapter! :)


	2. Ragù alla Bolognese

"Lovi, wait! Please? Listen to what I have to say!"

"No bastard, I will not wait or listen. Fuck off!"

"Lovina... Please?"

"No!" The Italian girl was walking away from the market empty handed. She wanted to buy ingredients for the ragù alla bolognese she was going to make that night, but that stupid Spaniard got in the way with his ideas.

"Wait!" Antonio was chasing after her, panting from exhaustion. It was a hot day as the sun hit the many stands out on the streets and the many people walking.

"No, means no! Stupid! What can't you understand?"

"Why can't we just think about buying a new building for our restaurant? Our building is getting too old!"

"I said no! No! No!_ No_!" Lovina turned around and glared at the cute Spaniard that had the pleading puppy eyes she adored so much. Why should they buy a new building for their restaurant? It was still usable. So maybe it was a little old, but no excuses! It was still fine in her eyes.

Antonio moved a little away from her buying one tomato and then returned, "Want to discuss this over a tomato?"

Lovina sighed and took the tomato, she couldn't help it. She loved tomatoes and that weird Antonio, who she called her boyfriend. Antonio moved towards the curb of the street and sat down; he patted the ground next to him. Glaring at the affectionate man, she sat down a little away from him and started to eat the tomato. She gave a small smile; it was delicious.

"I'm listening." She said with a chunk of the tomato in her mouth.

"Lovi, the building is getting old."

"I know that."

"And it needs a lot of renovations."

"I know that too."

"I was looking at the other building and I think it might be nice to start fresh." Antonio looked at her and scratched his head in anticipation of her reply.

"Why?" The Southern Italian girl exclaimed as she took the tomato away from her face. Why would he want to buy a new building still? This was their first building, it was their first place for their memories, their new recipes, everything. Lovina frowned and crossed her legs; she was wearing a pair of white shorts and green and red polo. "It's a great place still, bastard! We can make do with it! How much money do we need to renovate it?"

"A hundred thousand..." Antonio shrugged his shoulders and hugged the tough girl as tears started to form in her eyes; his body was covered with a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a yellow and red polo. "I'm sorry Lovi."

"Shit that's a lot. I can't sell our old restaurant though! It's where we started everything god damn it."

"It's still going to be ours, Lovi; just in a new way. The new building is in a nicer area and we can paint it and do so much! It'll be fun!"

"Fun's great, damn it, but what about our memories there? Won't you miss them?"

"Of course I will, but I know that we'll have more fun than the last time!" He grinned and Lovina blushed. God damn it, he knew how to press her buttons. She sighed and stared at him, was she actually going to let this go? Antonio was grinning at her with a sparkling optimism. The Italian girl sighed in defeat, "Fine, asshole. We'll sell it, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to pick the color." Lovina said while looking away and eating her tomato.

"Sure!"Antonio hugged her and she gave out a smile. Lovina knew that every word he meant was truthful; the Spaniard had no reason to lie to her. She loved him and he loved her, the fact that they made memories everyday was just enough, but she would never admit that to anyone.

* * *

Hehe. Well, what did you think? This oneshot is dedicated to my best friend who is moving away today; I really will miss her. Nevertheless, I'd like to thank my Beta Reader for the help again! Review! :)


	3. La Cucina Abruzzese

Lovina sat in the office and looked at the bills that needed to be paid for the month. Laughter and music could be heard outside of the door as she looked at the time. Today, the restaurant was reserved for a party by some newly weds. She sighed as she leaned back in her leather chair; the blinds were closed and only a few rays of sunlight entered the room from the tiny slits. It had been an exhausting day and she could hear the sounds of the birds chirping behind her and she smiled; at least it was almost over she supposed. As she continued to think, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door being opened and then abruptly shut.

"Lovi! Lovi! Lovi!" Her lover called out with excitement. The young girl rolled her eyes and sighed,

"What is it?"

"Come and dance with me? The couple is dancing! And everyone is dancing! It's fun! You must!"

"No! I don't dance, jack ass! You should know that." She stared at him hoping he would not be offended by her words.

"Please?" He begged, elongating the word so it came out more slowly.

"No."

"_Please?_" He asked again.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because I don't want to."

"But it will be fun."

"I'm already having fun."

"It will be more fun."

"No." She emphasized yet again.

"I won't stop until you say yes."

"Fine." She snapped and sighed again, "I will, but just once okay?"

"That's okay, I guess..." He pouted and came over to her side and took her hand. Antonio wore black pants and a white button up shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top; he was supposed to be serving the guests, but in Lovina's opinion, he was dining _with_ the guests. As they walked out of the room everyone in the room cheered in happiness and continued to dance.

Lovina sighed, the last thing she wanted to do today was dance, in fact all she wanted to do was sit in her office and think. Thinking was what she did best at times, and today was clearly a good day. The young girl shrugged her shoulders at her thought and looked around as Antonio placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

As they started to dance, she started to become annoyed by his side comments on how pretty she was with her headband and how she was such a beautiful dancer, but she secretly enjoyed them. Dancing was starting to become fun as everyone cheered and laughed around her.

The tune stopped and went to a waltz and Lovina suddenly halted. She didn't like to waltz but this one seemed more amusing and rich in sound; it almost reminded her of the Godfather waltz. The sound of the music made her start to sway and Antonio started to guide her. She started to laugh as someone made a joke, things were always amusing in their little restaurant. No one could deny this and it was quite obvious. Antonio smiled at her,

"What is it mi amor?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"You think too much." He joked holding her more closely. She glared while blushing at his touch.

"I do not! Shut up!" She said while smiling and following his lead. He always did know how to make her smile. Without him, she would have been a serious girl who had an attitude, but he always changed her and made her do things she wouldn't think of doing. Being bold was something new to her now, but that was why she loved him. Antonio was bold and passionate, he brought the fire to their relationship. And that was what she loved about him, his silly comments and his talkative personality. Lovina even loved how he would join the guests in conversation just because he loved to.

"Antonio," She said slowly thinking about whether to say it or not.

"Yes?" He said continuing to dance to the the three-three beat.

"I love you." Her face became a bright red shade similar to a tomato.

"I love you too. Awww, Lovi!" He cooed, "You said you love me!" Lovina quickly stamped on his foot from embarrassment and he yelped; no one stared at them.

"Owch! Lovina!" He said, "That hurt!"

"Well, you don't have to scream that I said I love you! It's embarrassing!"

"No, I will say it again, and again, and again, because you said it and it made me very happy."

She sighed, there was nothing she could do to prevent this from happening. Yes, this was her Antonio, and she loved him very much.


End file.
